Biggest Mistake
by H4ppyHippie
Summary: After Zosia is attacked by a patient can she find comfort in hearing about another's experience?


As Zosia felt his grip tighten around her waist she was sure, sure that he was going to rape her. His anger issues were blatantly obvious from when they had first met. The way he had been looking at her caused an uncomfortable feeling to spread in her body and make her nervous enough to not even be able to look him in the eyes. He spoke arrogantly, so sure of himself it make her sick. After demanding a side room for more privacy and exaggerating his symptoms it lead to the pair being alone in the secluded room.

Why on earth had she let this happen? She has witnessed how crude and aggressive he was with the nurses, why didn't she say something to her superiors about his behaviour, it could of saved her? Look where she was now, trapped with her soon to be attacker, no one was going to save her this time. He shoved her up against the wall, his dirty hands almost reaching the opening of her scrubs. All she could do now was pray that anyone would enter the room. Screaming was pointless, his nasty palm covered her mouth as he whispered his disgusting words in her ear. Well there was an upside to this seemly tragic event, maybe if he killed her she would finally be with her Mama. Further more she wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath of her attack and the phycological effects that would come with it.

Closing her eyes in defeat Zosia tried to let the unconscious devour her but it was useless. Suddenly the gag was removed, the wondering hands disappeared and as her eyes opened she was greeted with the welcome sight of her aggressor lying on the floor holding his busied face in his hands. She gazed on in amaze as one of the muscular security guards in the crowded room restrained him in handcuffs then proceeded to hold him to the floor.

Taking note of her surroundings Zosia realised that now five more people stood before her, her Father, Ollie, the two buff guards and nurse Martinez. Excluding the security men the rest of the occupants in the room all had faces painted with pity, her stomach tightened at the thought of their sympathy for her. She didn't need it. All Zosia needed was for everyone to go about their normal business and leave her be.

"Oh Zosia." Those thoughtful words came from the blonde who was approaching her with open arms, just waiting for the doctor to break down. But Zosia wasn't going to cry in front of them, it would only encourage them to pity her.

"Zoshy what happened?" Questions weren't something she could handle either. Her Father had known her the longest obviously, however he still somehow manged to always say or do the wrong thing at the exact wrong time.

As if her prays were answered the overbearing nurse was pushed from her view, how ever well meaning Cara was it wasn't wanted by the brunette. Now in front of her was the ice cold Ms Naylor. Her auburn hair perfectly straightened, her black stethoscope hanging from her neck and adorning her usual navy scrubs. Only today her face was free of its famous scowl, replaced with a more thoughtful emotion Zosia couldn't place. Everyone in the silent room felt her presence, they rotated around her trying to keep their distance, even her Father.

"Dr. March follow me." Zosia nodded robotically, words failing her in the moment. No one looked as though they would argue but of course her Father never could resist at chance at fighting with Jac. He stepped into their path as the two attempted to exit the room.

"I don't think that's appropriate at the moment Ms Naylor. My daughter needs to speak with the police so we can get that sick pervert charged." Guy looked smug, he looked as though he was happy he could get one over on her, be superior to Jac, although to be fair she didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"Mr Self, I couldn't care less about what you think is appropriate right now. Your daughter has just been assulted and being bombarded with an onslaught of questions is far from what she needs. I suggest you remove yourself from my path before I do it myself." With those simple sentences the senior surgen retreated to his previous spot, a look of embarrassment gracing his wrinkled face. With that the red head swept from the crime scene a companied by the junior doctor tailing her.

Zosia didn't dare ask where they were headed just obediently followed, her curiosity fueling her as she struggled to keep up with her mentor. After exiting Darwin it dawned on her that they were going to the roof. The thought make Zosia calm it was a great place to loose yourself when stress built up. Further more it was unknown to many that it was open all day.

Placing herself Zosia sat next to Jac, the two women looked over the entirety of Holby. As she had predicted the air and space of the roof relaxed her greatly. She still had a niggling question she wanted to ask but didn't want to give up the serenity of their quiet. Zosia never did have strong self control.

"Why did you bring me here?" The words hung in the fresh air as she waited for her answer.

"It was the first place I came after my attack." Those few words changed Zosia's perspective completely. Jac had actually been through this as well, she knew exactly what Zosia was feeling. The need to be alone but the fear of it as well.

"What happened?"

"I had been at Holby for around a year when a patient , Alan Clooney, came in. He was strange, too familiar with me. I didn't think much of it though, just continued treating him as usual. We somehow ended up in the peace garden, I can't remember how anymore I've been trying to forget for the past eight years, he pretended he was in pain. I went over to help him and he just flipped and attacked me. He pushed me into the wall then dragged me into the bushes. I was lucky though Lola an old colleague was trying to hunt me down and heard my phone ringing. The crazy woman knocked him out cold with a metal bar."

"Then?" For some sick reason hearing that her strong independent boss had been through the same ordeal as her gave her some hope that maybe she could get over it and lead an almost normal life.

"Being the stubborn idiot I was I refused to report him, I know it's ridiculous you'd think I would want justice right? It was almost like giving them a statement would mean it really did happen I was admitting it, so instead I wouldn't even acknowledge it happened." Zosia could easily understand, right now burying her head in the sand and never coming out seemed very appealing.

"You'd think that was the worst of it but no. Six months later guess who turns up. It made me sick that his life was allowed to continue as though nothing happened when mine would be affected for the rest of my life. It happened again he corned me and started saying all these things about how I wanted it, was begging for it he said. I lost my marbles and attacked him. Two people had to pull me off him. I screamed that I would kill him. Again you would assume it ends there."

How could there possibly be anymore? Being assulted twice, her attacker returning for a second try. This woman who she knew next to nothing about had been through more than what most go through in a lifetime. No words could tell the emotions that welled up inside her.

"Half an hour after I threatened him he turns up stabbed in the chest with scissors that had my finger prints on them. Of course they arrested me and when he died in ITU I was almost charged with murder. At the last moment the patient I was with turned up giving me an alibi and she confessed to attacking him. I wouldn't be where I am today without that girl. She could of easily gone free leaving me to be locked away. I hated myself after I found out that he raped her, if I had reported him the first time she would have never had to go through that."

All this information was alot to digest for Zosia. The formidable Jac Naylor may never have become the best surgen in the hospital if not for that amazing girl.

"Her name was Emma."

"Thank you for telling me." The phrase seemed pathetic compared to what the incredible woman next to her had just shared with her.

"You'll overcome this Zosia, you have to. Just remember it's not a bad life, it's a bad day."

_..._

 **Just a oneshot I wrote after re watching some old episodes. I may have got some of the details about Jac's attack wrong but I'm not 100% sure. Also I always thought that this was the reason Jac named her baby Emma, I mean they both saved her in different ways. Hope you enjoyed and tell me if you want to see more one shots about Jac or Jac and Zosia.**


End file.
